Balancing Out the Equation
by slvrstarburst
Summary: REWRITTEN SmithxOC. Ashe wonders. If Smith is the opposite of Neo, why doesn't he have someone like Trinity beside him? If Neo and Smith balance each other out, why doesn't he have someone who in turn loves him for who he is?
1. Chapter 1

Balancing Out the Equation

Balancing Out the Equation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Matrix characters or the Matrix storyline. Seriously would I be here writing this story if I owned them? Come on people.

Special Note: Ashe can bend the rules of the Matrix almost as well as Neo can. She is not the One but she is able to go beyond the limitations set by the human mind. Most of the rebels are able to bend the rules a little bit but because most are not able to break the limitations of their mind, they are not able to do it as efficiently as Neo and Ashe. Ashe is not as powerful as Neo. She is a very valuable asset on either side. This is a story that happens during Reloaded. It may continue through to Revolutions. The crew's names come from the Matrix Trilogy and Game but have no correlation with the characters. These characters have merely borrowed the names but their personality was created by me.

Please Read and Review

Chapter 1

Ashe walked around the Novalis. She, herself, was the first mate of the Novalis. She heard the news of Neo being the One many times. Ashe didn't know whether or not to believe it but it was good to have some sort of hope. She always wondered. If Neo was the One and Smith was his exact opposite, then why did Smith have no one to stand by him just like Neo had Trinity? If they balanced each other out, why did Smith stand alone? Most people would tell her that it was a dumb question and was easily explained by the fact that Smith was a program. Nothing more, nothing less. But she thought different. To be the opposite of Neo was to have emotions. Ashe believed he was capable of love but just denied it. Another human emotion.

Her captain, Tirant, was good friends with Morpheus and because of that she spent much time with his crew. Morpheus was a kind, but devoted man. He knew many things but his faith was invested in Neo and the Oracle. Trinity was devoted completely to Neo. Without doubt, she loved him. Never did she question him. Only followed what he did. Neo was more wary of himself. He did not know if he truly was the One like Morpheus believed. He was a good man, Neo, but ultimately he was not someone Ashe would devote herself to.

Ashe continued walking around when she was suddenly stopped by Adenias, the Operator of the Novalis. "Hey Ashe."

Ashe turned around to face Adenias and smiled. "Yeah. Problem?"

Adenias looked at Ashe. She was wearing what was considered a normal outfit. She wore a thick, loose white shirt and black pants with black boots. Her white shirt was long-sleeved and very itchy looking. Her pants, though, flattered her legs. She was skinny but also muscular. She also had very nice hips. Her boots came up right below her knees and had straps on the side of them. She was about five foot five. Her hair was long and was about four inches short of the waist. She had side bangs and her hair was beautiful and silky. It was almost impossible to describe. It was as though if her hair was black but highlighted. The brown mixed so perfectly with the black, but also at certain parts of her hair, it glowed as though if were gold. It flowed down her back and her side bangs framed her face perfectly. She must have just taken a shower. Most of the time, her hair was up. Not that Adenias was complaining, but it was unusual. Her face was small and her features were petite. Her eyes were a dark black. So dark that he could see his reflection in her eyes. Her ethnicity was Asian, but that didn't stop her from being absolutely stunning. Not to mention that she was about 27. Most men were absolutely infatuated with her, but she always turned down their requests.

Adenias couldn't deny it. He was also a bit attracted to her. Actually saying that he was "A bit attracted" would be a complete lie. He was head over heels in love with her.

Adenias, himself, was not unattractive. He was tall, about six foot, but not muscular. He had normal brown hair, but had gorgeous green eyes. He was a type that was more suited to a desk.

He shrugged and ran his hand through his hair. "The captain wants you. Seems like we're going back in."

Ashe groaned. "Again? Jeez, the last time we went in, I had to save our captain's butt from the Agents!" Adenias laughed. Ashe was not an ordinary rebel. She could bend the rules of the Matrix better than any other rebel except Neo. Her strength amazed him. She just seemed so perfect, but in reality she was the exact opposite. Unknown to Adenias, Ashe had gone through so much pain that the memories were what allowed her to do what she did. She never had a fixed opinion of anyone except one man. A man she hoped never to see again for she would have killed him on sight.

Adenias held the door open for Ashe and watched as she went through. As Ashe walked down the hallway, she turned around and said, "Thanks Adenias!" Ashe smiled at him as she continued walking backwards when she tripped. Ashe fell hard to the floor hitting her head. "Ow!" She rubbed the sore spot on her head. Adenias walked forward to Ashe trying to hide a smirk. He extended his hand out to her, "You okay?" Ashe gave him a smile taking his hand. Adenias helped her up. The moment Ashe was back on her feet, she told him, "Yes! Nothing can stop me!" Adenias was forced to hide his laughter once again as he watched Ashe run into the wall by accident.

Both walked up to the deck of the ship, one in good condition and the other in one piece. The entire crew was waiting for them. Haigen, Leton, Daxil, and the Captain, Tirant, stood waiting.

Haigen was an Asian, muscular man. He also was tall. About six foot as well. He had short black hair. He almost reminded Ashe of Ghost. He had a stern face, but every now and then he shot Ashe a smile. He was usually very serious and wasn't even that old. He was two or three years older than Ashe.

Daxil, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. He was Caucasian and made it his job to annoy Haigen. He was usually goofing off, which threw off the menacing first impression we gave. He was short but not shorter than Ashe. He was about three inches taller. He had mousy brown hair, and had a skimpy figure. But his appearance was the exact opposite of his heart.

Leton was more like the captain. Easygoing but can become very serious. He had blond hair and blue eyes. Ashe admired the blue eyes but not so much the blond hair. The blond hair did not bring out his blue eyes at all. Most people were too busy looking at the blond hair to notice the blue eyes. He had the figure of the ordinary, average man.

And finally the Captain. Captain Tirant was much more compassionate and sympathetic than Captain Roland of the Hammer. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was taller than all the men on the ship. He had a intimidating presence, but once you got to know him, he was one of the best friends you could have.

Adenias strapped himself into the chair of the operator while Ashe walked over to Tirant. "Captain. For what reason are we going back in?"

Tirant shook his head and chuckled. "Ever to the point, huh, Ashe?" Ashe smiled. "Of course Captain. What kind of first mate would I be if I didn't?" Tirant laughed. Adenias then asked, "So Captain. Ready to tell us why I'm going to watch you get yourselves killed?" Ashe smiled and gave Tirant a high five. "Oh! Score for the Operator." Tirant rolled his eyes but then got suddenly serious. "Niobe has called a meeting." Ashe's smile dropped. "All the captains?"

"All." The silence was deafening. When all the captains were called, it meant bad news. "Well captain, we're still alive. Can't be all that bad." Ashe cracked a smile.

Daxil laughed so hard he almost fell over. Ashe frowned. "Daxil, it wasn't that funny. Seriously." Ashe looked at Daxil so sternly that then entire crew ended up laughing. Ashe, not being able to continue with the stare, started to smile herself.

Tirant cleared his throat and silenced everyone. "We will need to get to the point soon. Ashe, you will need to come with me to the meeting, but you will soon depart from us. You will need to guard the rest of us. It is not safe. The rest of the crew will stay with me."

Ashe nodded in acceptance. Tirant looked to Adenias. "You need to be watching very closely this time." Adenias, too, nodded. Tirant gave each of them a reassuring smile. "We need to get jacked in." The crew walked over to their seats and readied the system. All were soon were in the Matrix.

Please Read and Review

Author's Note  
I've read my reviews and come to the conclusion that my character, Ashe, should be written a little differently. I didn't really write out Ashe to be the opposite of Trinity so I decide to change her character. She's a bit overly bubbly but I don't want a Mary-Sue and she's supposed to be the opposite of Trinity. Trinity in my point of view is cold, gloomy, and is not a very happy person nor does she express her feelings like Ashe. Also, thanks for the reviews. Some people get angry getting those types of reviews, but I call it constructive criticism! I knew my writing wasn't perfect so thanks for the tips!


	2. Chapter 2

Balancing Out the Equation.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Matrix characters or the Matrix storyline.

Chapter 2

Special Note: Agent Smith does not yet have the power to replicate just yet.

Please Read and Review.

All five of them appeared in an abandoned apartment building. The phone rang. Captain Tirant picked up the phone. "We're in." He hung up right after that. The crew wore their usual. Most wore suits and all had sunglasses. Some wore ties some didn't, but they did look much better than their real bodies. Ashe smiled at the crew. Dressed formally and all in black, the group was very intimidating. Ashe couldn't help but crack a joke. "Look everybody, it's the mafia!" Ashe pointed at the crew. The crew looked over to Ashe with an emotionless look and went back to getting ready to leave the apartment. Ashe pouted. Sometimes, the crew was too serious.

They soon left the apartment building and headed toward their destination in a car. They arrived at their destination no more than five minutes later. Tirant and the crew walked toward the door. Tirant knocked. The door window opened and showed a man wearing a similar outfit with sunglasses. He merely said, "You've arrived." He shut the window and opened the door. Tirant was the first to enter, next Haigen, Daxil, Leton, and Ashe at the end. Ashe right before she went in glanced behind her. There was nothing there, but she could have sworn that someone was watching her. Little did she know, someone was watching her. That someone was watching everybody enter the meeting, but he did not disrupt it. He dare not disrupt it for he was waiting for one man. One that went by the name, Neo. Agent Smith watched Ashe go in. He watched as she glanced back. He didn't know then of the importance she would be to him. At that moment, she didn't either.

Tirant lead the way to the meeting room. All of the captains were already there, except Morpheus. Tirant greeted Niobe. "Captain."

"Tirant." Both acknowledged each other with a smile. Tirant soon looked over to Ashe and nodded. Ashe realized that it was her cue to leave. She left the room to protect the other exit. Just as soon as she left, the meeting started.

Ashe walked briskly to the other exit. There were two other men guarding the entrance. Ashe acknowledged them with a smile. With a tilt of her head she asked, "No signs?"

Both men shook their heads. "None." Ashe nodded. A few minutes passed when she felt Neo's presence. She smiled. Morpheus always timed it perfectly. How he was able to do that, she could only wonder. And then she sensed something. Agents? Yes, but there was also something else. She couldn't tell what it was, but she got ready nonetheless. Ashe looked over to both men with a sad smile. "You guys better get out of here. I'm afraid you'll get pummeled if you stay." The men, unused to being talked to so casually was, at first, confused. Ashe shook her head. "Sorry about that. I meant that the meeting's over. You guys should get out of here. I'm not very good at being serious and cool at the same time." The men seemed to understand that danger was nearing. They ran for their exits. Ashe knew that agents were coming and decided that instead of waiting for them, she would distract them. Ashe opened the door and ran down the alleyway. Not too fast because she needed to draw the agents away from the rebels. Soon the click of her boots was joined with the sound of the agent's own clicks. Just as she turned left, she heard bullets puncture holes near the edge of her trench coat. She was cutting it close. For the few seconds Ashe was out of the agent's view, Ashe pulled out her own handgun and stood waiting for the agent to appear. The moment the agent was pulled into view, Ashe shot. The sound of the bullet was enormous. Ashe grimaced as she watched a female coppertop fall to the ground, lifeless. No matter how many times she saw this scene, she would never get used to it.

Ashe pulled out her cell phone. "Operator," could be heard at the other end. Ashe looked around the area. "Hey, are they out?" Adenias replied, "Yeah. There's an exit for you at the end of that street." Ashe smiled. "Mission Accomplished! See you soon." Adenias chuckled in the back, "Yeah, see you… Holy…" The cell phone in Ashe's hand suddenly shot out of her hand in pieces. A bullet hit it precisely. Ashe shot around. How could she have been so careless to not have noticed another agent? Ashe realized something different about the agent. His code just did not seem correct. He wore the same suit, the same tie, the same tie clip as an agent, but he wasn't. He was tall, about six foot three. He was handsome. Masculine face features and muscular body. "What are you?" she asked.

Agent Smith smiled. "Me? Why I'm simply called Smith."

Ashe suddenly tensed. "Smith. Are you no longer an agent?" She had heard much of Smith from Neo and Morpheus but she never met him before.

Smith smiled another evil smile. "No, no. Not an agent anymore. Mr. Anderson, your savior, freed me. I am an exile." He motioned towards Ashe.

"Why are you here then? Revenge? I am hardly the person you should be confronting." Ashe replied wondering. An agent seldom conversed with a rebel.

Smith took a step forward. "No. You are not the person I am looking for, but you are interesting. You can bend the rules of the Matrix almost as well as I or Mr. Anderson can. That fact in itself intrigues me."

Ashe stood her ground. "I intrigue you?"

Smith then ran at her. He threw a punch that Ashe blocked with difficulty. If she did not block it, it could have easily gone straight through her. Smith had much more brute strength and speed than an ordinary agent. They exchanged blow after blow when Ashe, due to her bad habit of adding an extra step to a move, left herself unguarded for a moment. Smith was able to throw a punch to her sides. Ashe flew a couple of feet to the side. Grimacing in pain, Ashe tried to stand up. Smith smirked. "Well, it seems that you are inexplicably human like Mr. Anderson. A virus. Incapable of competing with a machine." Ashe, still struggling to get back up on her feet, replied "A machine is limited in what they do. A machine may be perfect but is imperfect at the same time." Smith frowned. "Humans are incapable of perfection. They are a virus. They bring destruction to whatever they touch. Their lives are measured by hardship and cruelty." Ashe, finally on her feet, smiled at Smith. "But it only makes the happy things in life sweeter." Smith lost all emotion in his face. He seemed distracted by his thoughts. Ashe took the chance and ran. She took off at neck-breaking speed. The phone booth came into view.

The pain was spreading and consuming her senses. Ashe was starting to slow down, and only too late did she realize that Smith had grabbed her. Smith had thrown her and Ashe hit the wall hard. Her body was aching all over. A dribble of blood ran down from her mouth. It seemed that Ashe wouldn't be able to get out easily. Smith straightened his jacket. "Don't you see, Miss Williams? Mr. Anderson will fail and Zion destroyed. Because humans are imperfect, we are in power. We are perfect." Ashe smiled as she realized something. "Smith. You are capable of emotions. You are imperfect." Smith's face darkened. The smirk on his face was wiped off clean. And then, Smith smiled. It was an evil smile. "Only a human could think so. Miss Williams, you fool yourself with these illusions. You…" Right in the middle of his sentence, Smith moved to dodge a bullet. Ashe turned to see another agent appear. He had his Desert Eagle out. Ashe was looking at the agent when she heard Smith speak. "Ah. Agent Brown. Have you come to terminate me?" The agent responded in a monotone voice. "You are no longer needed." Another bullet was shot. A battle soon ensued. Ashe seeing the chance she had to escape grabbed it. She scrambled to her feet and with the last of her strength reached the telephone booth. Because of Smith being a superior program to Agent Brown, by this time, Smith was watching Ashe. Ashe wiped the blood off her face and picked up the phone.

Smith watched as she disappeared and left the Matrix. The words that she said puzzled him. It confused him. He thought about the emotions she spoke of. How was she able to detect these emotions within him so easily? Was it that visible? He, himself, still denied the emotions. He was aware of the… feelings?.. he felt, but only realized these urges grew. Smith realized that he hated Mr. Anderson. Hated. An emotion.

Please Read and Review.

Author's Note:

I hope that I rewrote it better. I'm still a little unsure about it, but comments would be helpful. I tried to make her less of a Mary-Sue and more realistic. I also hope the Matrix scenes were better. Hopefully Smith was also kept in character. I tried to and I think I succeeded, but I may have just failed horribly. I don't know anymore.

_Morgane Lurkerstriker__: _I hope I was able to rework my writing to fit your expectations better. I tried to use a lot of your tips but the description on my character is part of my writing style. I like having a clear picture of a character before the story starts. But I understand where you are coming from. Also, don't worry about me being offended. I like trying and improving.

_Bastardized__: _I saw your points on my character and I tried to change her personality a bit to be more of an opposite of Trinity. I tried to take out the parts in the movie and make them more original. I hope that I did a better job than before.


End file.
